


the sweetest gift

by littlevodika



Series: codywan fanfiction [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Obi-Wan can sing, Post-Campaign Snuggles, Sleep-Deprived Cody, Soft Commander Cody, Soft Obi-Wan Kenobi, Song: The Sweetest Gift (Ewan McGregor), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, codywan - Freeform, kinda whump, lullaby, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlevodika/pseuds/littlevodika
Summary: obi-wan takes care of his dear sleep-deprived commander.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: codywan fanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735258
Comments: 3
Kudos: 204





	the sweetest gift

**Author's Note:**

> i was looking for a codywan playlist on spotify & when i looked thru the songs on one, i nearly fell out of my chair when i saw that ewan mcgregor did a song for a lullaby album that is just too soft to not be writing material

it was a taxing campaign. it had been two of the worst weeks of combat the 212th had seen and everyone was ready to return to the _negotiator_ and rest. everyone, it seemed, except for the dear commander.

he was running himself ragged during the mission (far from unexpected) but when they were finally off that wretched planet, cody was expected to rest. he did everything but.

this was grounds for obi-wan to ask a few of his men when they had last seen their commander sleep. “three days,” waxer supplied. “no, i think it was closer to five. he was trading candy for stims with a few shinies and it looked to be quite a few.” boil’s words struck a chord of worry in the jedi. it was blatantly obvious to anyone that knew cody that he didn’t show himself the same care and attention that he gave to his brothers and his general.

obi-wan found it quite infuriating despite the double standard it presented.

“thank you, gentlemen. i’ll send some _contraband_ your way as a thank-you.” they were just naboo candies, sweeter than any jawbreakers in the discovered galaxy, and obi-wan had the same penchant for them as the troopers. he sent them a knowing smile and they laughed, the two enjoying the almost playful side of their general.

armed with more information obi-wan set off towards cody’s private quarters. being marshal commander had its perks, private quarters being one of the best. obi-wan, though, was one of five living beings (cody himself included) that knew cody’s room code. he knocked on the door to alert the commander to his presence, the jedi not being very keen on bursting into anyone’s private room after a particularly unpleasant and very impromptu meeting with his former padawan and the esteemed senator of naboo.

a faint murmur of permission was given after a moment and obi-wan entered the code quickly. he found the commander surrounded by a small fortress of datapads, hunched over his desk in a manner that is doing nothing to help his backache. he was only in the bottom half of his blacks, armor put away neatly while the top part of his blacks lay in a pile by the corner of his desk.

“cody…” obi-wan knew that anything he would say right now would quickly be turned around on him, knowing that the commander wouldn’t hesitate to call him out on the hypocrisy if he said the wrong thing.

cody’s eyes were able to meet those of his general’s above the stacks of datapads and nothing could hide the worry present in the soft gaze. deflection was the name of the new game; how long cody would be able to play it was still up in the air. “what’s troubling you, sir?”

the man in question sighed. “call me obi-wan, dear. no titles allowed when in private, you know this.” cody did in fact know this, the general saying nearly the exact same thing on multiple occasions. he had no problems calling the man by his name when they were drinking tea and playing dejarik and carrying on happily, but times when he was swamped with things to sign and reports to write reverted him to the default titles and decorum he had been trained in.

a reply of “sure, dear” rolled off the clone’s tongue with alarming ease. it must be the sleep deprivation removing the man’s tact because seconds later, cody was extending a hand toward the man in his doorway a tad too akin to a child’s begging.

the game was lost.

obi-wan chuckled softly as he walked toward the extended hand, taking it in both of his. he relished in times like this, when cody would let his guard down just enough for obi-wan to slip through a crack in the wall that almost seemed intentional. like the crack was made for obi-wan to slip through, purposefully made so there would be someone able to bring the man back in case he was lost in his own head.

nothing was said as obi-wan settled himself into cody’s lap, right hand rising to run callused fingers through dark hair. his left hand was playing gently with cody’s in an effective method of keeping him from picking up the datapad he had been leaning over earlier. the ministrations continued for several minutes, both of them enjoying the peace far too much to break it right then. cody’s eyes closed in bliss when obi-wan’s head nestled into his neck, his head falling backward slightly as lips gently kissed the skin between his neck and shoulder. gentle nips were soon to follow, obi-wan’s tongue quick to soothe the sting.

“we’ve worked hard, darling.” obi-wan’s beard softly scratched at the exposed skin as he made his way up cody’s neck, feather-light kisses scattering along the solid tan jawline of his cody. “you and i both need to rest, but i’ve heard from the men that you haven’t slept in nearly a week. stims can only do so much for you.” he laced his fingers with cody’s, thumb smoothing the skin on the back of cody’s hand.

there wasn’t a protest to be found. cody was aware of just how correct his jetti was in that statement, using the same argument many times against his brothers and obi-wan himself; albeit cody used it while conscious and not while his lover was seducing him into compliance.

quite suddenly cody was colder than he had been and quickly realized that obi-wan was out of his lap, pulling on the hand intertwined with his toward the bed. “we can’t help our men when we’re both delirious from a lack of sleep, cody.” cody tugged back with slight resistance. he had so much work to do and time was not going to stop for him and obi-wan, he knew it for a fact.

“i can easily get someone else to take care of the work, they’ll understand. now come lay with me, please?” there was something so tender in his lover’s voice that almost brought him to his knees right then. he didn’t completely give in, the flame of persistence to work still burning ever so lightly in the face of temptation.

it was time for the final play. obi-wan knew it would work because it worked on him when roles were reversed. “if something were to run afoul tonight, i would want my commander to be healthy so as to best protect his men and his general.” he hated saying things like that, but there was no other way to convince cody to come to bed of his own volition. cody could be forced to do nothing, anything he did was solely done because cody wanted it to be done. it was an admirable trait when it wasn’t endangering his health.

cody’s resolve caved at the words. he knew it was true that no commander was far better than a sleepy, delirious commander. he allowed himself to be led to the bed, obi-wan settling him down gently before moving to the other side of the bed.

nights like this there was no little or big spoon, the sleepier of the two being protectively held to the chest of the other. tonight was no exception, obi-wan quickly adjusting cody into his arms and his chin resting on cody’s head. fair fingertips returned to cody’s scalp while obi-wan’s other hand clutched cody as close to his chest as possible, the arm preventing cody from getting up at least until morning.

now that he was comfortable in bed, the exhaustion was hitting cody like a blaster bolt to the chest. he staved off the allure of sleep to enjoy being with his jetti for a while, reacquainting himself with the scars and ginger chest hair adorning his current pillow, his anchor. there were less chances for such intimacy as the war dragged on and he didn't want to miss a second. he was in bed, that should be enough for now.

his lover didn’t think so.

obi-wan racked his brain to think of something to lull cody into the sleep he needed. he continued the ministrations in cody’s hair (it was quite mutually beneficial) as he thought and thought and thought.

he thought back to the times where he was a youngling, the soft lullabies the creche masters would sing to get the less cooperative children to sleep. their soft words and warm bodies were always a surefire way to get littles ones to rest. maybe that was the route to take, since cody was behaving like a stubborn child with his refusal to sleep.

none of those songs would work here, all of them aimed at children and the last thing obi-wan wanted to do was actually compare his cody to a child. even if he wanted to, the words to the songs sung by the creche masters escaped his memories long ago. so instead of relying on something written by someone else with intentions that weren’t uniquely his, obi-wan decided to sing something for cody’s ears only.

_“Quietly while you were asleep_  
_The moon and I were talking_  
_I asked that she'd always keep you protected”_

cody jolted in obi-wan’s hold. he had no idea that his lover could sing. he had a feeling that no one else knew about this about the man holding him and it made him feel warm inside. it was flattering that he was trusted enough to know this secret.

_“She promised you her light_  
_That you so gracefully carried_  
_You bring your light and shine like morning”_

his voice was so soft as he sang, and cody could feel the warmth and love blooming in his chest. these words were about him, the song being presented to cody as a token of affection a long time in the making. he hadn’t even been focusing on the words in lieu of the rumble of obi-wan’s chest and the smooth velvet of his voice.

_“And then the wind pulls the clouds across the moon_  
_Your light fills the darkest room_  
_And I can see the miracle that keeps us from falling”_

obi-wan was nearly drunk on the peace radiating from cody’s force signature. the periwinkle of his cody’s signature blended well with obi-wan’s own cornflower blue signature, the resulting hue being one of relaxation and love given and returned in earnest.

he could tell cody was slowly losing his grip on consciousness and it took a bit of effort from letting the faintest taste of success ruin his plan. cody’s breaths were evening out and his muscles were relaxing, he couldn’t let up now.

_“She promised all the sweetest gifts_  
_That only the Heavens could bestow_  
_You bring your light and shine like morning”_

there was never a fear of his general using the force on him, so cody came to the conclusion that he was, in fact, _that_ tired. obi-wan had vowed to both the 212th that he would never use the force on or against them in any situation without explicit permission, and cody knew that vow wouldn’t be broken over something so trivial as cody’s sleep schedule (read: lack of a sleep schedule).

fighting sleep was fruitless now, what with the singing and the jetti cuddling him and the safety and comfort obi-wan’s arms provided.

_“And as you so gracefully give_  
_Her light as long as you live_  
_I'll always remember this moment”_

cody’s eyes fluttered shut, his body finally giving in. he slept better tonight than he ever has in his life, surrounded by his cyare’s warmth and a love that knows no bounds.


End file.
